Is she a Potter or a Malfoy
by Sirius Granger
Summary: You have look like your mother Sophie, and you look like your father Harry, but your eyes, your eyes..."
1. Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER- ALL CREDIT GOES TO QUEEN JOANNE K. ROWLING**

"Whaaaaaa!"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" yelled Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

"For the last time Draco it's her, her as in Sophie Lily Po- Malfoy." said Narcissa. She almost let the secret spill.

"Uhhh…" moaned Malfoy. "Why is it Lily, isn't that Harry Potters mother's name?"

Narcissa didn't know what to say, after all the only people who knew the secret were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and… Snape. Even her husband didn't know that Sophie was the Potter's child. Sophie was about a couple days old when Voldemort attacked and was born really small. She and Harry were not in the same crib, Sophie was in another crib on the other side of the room. Voldemort couldn't see Sophie. Harry and Sophie were born about a year or two apart, "Well, Lily was your other Grandmother's name." she said thinking of some random reason.

"I thought we already met both of my grandmothers."

"Well, she your grandpa's sisters husbands cousin. She was a distant grandmother, and was not very social and did not keep it touch a lot." Narcissa said not knowing what else to say.

"Ohh…"

 **DRACO MALFOYS FIRST YEAR (PLATFORM 9 ¾ ) Sophie is 9 ¾ old and was going to go to Hogwarts next year(if she got her letter)**

"Bye bye, Drother," said Sophie, a word Sophie made up when she was 4, it combined the words brother and Draco.

"See you Sophister," said Draco. Sisphie was also another name that Sophie made up when she was four. She is really good at it. Sophie was proud of those words she made up so she put a big, cute smile on her face.

"I'm sad you won't be here for my birthday," said Sophie.

"I'm even sadder than you," replied Draco. Then he touched her nose. Sophie giggled. They were a happy family.

 **1 YEAR LATER(Sophie got her letter)**

"I'm nervous," Sophie complained.

"Don't worry, it's really fun" Draco replied. Sophie was nervous about her first year at Hogwarts. Not because she was _Harry Potter's sister._ She still didn't know. Again, the only people who know are Narcissa, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Sophie got into the train and waved goodbye. 1 YEAR LATER(Sophie got her letter)

"I'm nervous," Sophie complained.

"Don't worry, it's really fun" Draco replied. Sophie was nervous about her first year at Hogwarts. Not because she was Harry Potter's sister. She still didn't know. Again, the only people who know are Narcissa, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Sophie got into the train and waved goodbye.

DURING THE SORTING

"[Sorting Hat Song]"

" Sophie Lily-Po Malfoy!" said Professor McGonagall.

Sophie jumped up onto the stool and placed[a little too powerfully] The Sorting Hat onto her head.

"Hmm...choosing your house was just as difficult as it was for your brother"

"Draco?" asked Sophie curiously.

"But Draco said that you put him in Slytherin without hesitation"

By now, everyone was staring at Sophie because of her unusually long time with the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm...not Draco, but H-"

"SORTING HAT, have you made your choice?" enquired Professor McGonagall.

"GRYFFiNDOR!" the Sorting Hat proclaimed.

The Gryffindor table roared with joy and happily welcomed Sophie.

As Sophie was getting accustomed to Hogwarts, she was unaware of a shocking and hidden truth.

Her first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

As she walked to class, she didn't notice a shadowy figure by the curtains.

IN TRANSFIGURATION

"Attention class!" said Professor McGonagall.

"Transfiguration is a very precise and accurate form of witchcraft and wizardry. In this class you will learn when, why, where, and how to use it with our putting yourselves in danger" said McGonagall as she gave a piercing stare to the class.

She demonstrated Transfiguration by turning the small mouse on her desk to a pig with just a flick of her wand.

Professor McGonagall gave each student a toothpick and taught them a wrist movement and the spell '_' and then told them to use it to turn the toothpick into a needle

Sophie was having no trouble but others, let's just say they weren't doing so well.

At that time, McGonagall received a note which stated that Sophie must be sent to Professor Dumbeldore's Office immediately.

Sophie, not knowing why, naturally panicked. She put in her best effort to look calm and composed.

In a few moments time, she reached and was about to discover a shocking truth.


	2. Brother and sister

**AT HOGWARTS (IN PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S ROOM)**

"You called us professor,"

"Yes, I did," Professor Dumbledore was in the room with Harry, Sophie, and Malfoy. "Sophie, you look like your mother and Harry you look like your father, except your eyes, your eyes,"

"Our eyes?"

"Sophie has your father's eyes Harry and Harry has your mother's eyes Sophie,"

"Oh," said Sophie

"Oh what" asked Harry

"That means we're..."

"Oh," Harry said

"Brother and sister"


	3. Leaving

"What!? You betrayed me Sophie, you knew this all along, didn't you?" Sophie was now crying, not because of Harry and her being related, but because of Malfoy thinking that she knew, when actually it was bigger news for her.

"I didn't, I promise, really," Sophie begged. Harry was just staring, shocked.

"Yah, totally," Malfoy said. Then he barged out of the room.

"It's ok, Sophie," Harry tried calming her. They were supposed to be nice to each other now, not that they were ever mean to each other.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY REAL BROTHER OR NOT, BUT YOU CAN _NEVER, NEVER_ REPLACE MY _REAL BROTHER!_ Sophie yelled.

" I am your real brother," Harry said

"NO, YOU'RE A RANDOM GUY FROM THE STREETS, _DRACO, DRACO MALFOY_ IS MY _**REAL**_ _BROTHER_! Sophie yelled through tears.

A/N- Sorry for the short chapter


	4. The Pick

"What!? You betrayed me Sophie, you knew this all along, didn't you?" Sophie was now crying, not because of Harry and her being related, but because of Malfoy thinking that she knew, when actually it was bigger news for her.

"I didn't, I promise, really," Sophie begged. Harry was just staring, shocked.

"Yah, totally," Malfoy said. Then he barged out of the room.

"It's ok, Sophie," Harry tried calming her. They were supposed to be nice to each other now, not that they were ever mean to each other.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY REAL BROTHER OR NOT, BUT YOU CAN _NEVER, NEVER_ REPLACE MY _REAL BROTHER!_ Sophie yelled.

" I am your real brother," Harry said

"NO, YOU'RE A RANDOM GUY FROM THE STREETS, _DRACO, DRACO MALFOY_ IS MY _**REAL**_ _BROTHER_! Sophie yelled through tears.

"Why did you call Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought he should know too, after all Sophie lives with him," Dumbledore replied.

"Whatever, now Sophie's mad at me for no reason,"

"I'm sorry Harry,"

"Bye,"

That Evening-

"I'm sorry, Harry," Sophie apologized.

"It's fine, Sophie," Harry said not making eye contact.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah,"

"But one thing, please in public can we pretend we hate each other."

"Can you read minds?" They both burst out laughing. "Sure," replied Harry. They were a better family than Draco and Sophie. Sophie hugged Harry and Harry hugged her back.

The next day-

Sophie P.O.V.

"Draco please, please, I didn't know, really trust me please," I begged Draco

"No, do you know how big of news this was for me, really did you, I thought we were family-"

"We are"

"No family's don't have secrets, family's are close"

"I don't have any secrets and I'm close to you, please Drother"

"Sophie, I'm really sorry, since we are related to each other I thought I should be nice to you," said Harry, suddenly walking towards them.

"Now is not the time Harry," I told him to stay away from me in public, what is wrong with him.

"But-"

I don't want to yell at him but he leaves me no choice, "GO AWAY!"

"No, let him stay," said Draco

"But, Drac-," I complained. Draco put his hand up to silence me.

"Since he is here which one of us will you pick as a real brother," Draco asked.

"Wh- what," I stammered

"You heard me, which one of us is a real brother to you?"

"You can't ask me that,"

"Which one of us is a real brother to you?"

"Sophie, just answer him, we don't really care who you like better, we're both your brothers."

"You don't care, I do care, if she says me I'll talk to her, if she says you I'll ignore her forever."

"Draco, please…"


End file.
